Fun Prank Simulator
Fun Prank Simulator is the first installment in the Fun Simulator and was made December 2013. PrankPoints are the currency used to buy new pranks. Pranks *Diet Coke and Mentos Prank - FREE - Once you activate it, you have five seconds to run until it launches. *Noisemaker - 20 PrankPoints - You hide behind a door in the house and when a person walks in. You activate rhe noisemaker then and the person drops prizes. *Dry Ice Balloon - 100 PrankPoints - You have to gather a Needle from the locked drawer to pop the balloon. When a person comes, you pop the ballon. *Water Bottle With Hole on Bottom - 50 PrankPoints - Cut a hole at the bottom of the empty cup, place it on a counter and fill it up. When your friend comes and he picks the bottle up, it will spill. *Dumpster Prank - 2,000 PrankPoints - When a person comes by the dumpster, you tell him you have trouble shutting the lid. But when he or she closes it, a rope connected to garbage cans topples on the person. *Locked Hallway - 20 PrankPoints - In a hallway in some houses, you can lock two doors in order to trap a person. To get out, the person has to get a lock picker, and pick the lock. *Switching Apple With Jelly/Candy Apple - 40 PrankPoints - When a person leaves an apple on the counter, swap it with a candy apple or jelly apple. When you person takes a bite, the jelly will leak out or the candy apple will make the person have a sugar rush. *Filling Mango With Punch - 1,000 PrankPoints - First scrape the inside of a mango out. Then fill the inside with water or punch. When the person comes to take a bite, the punch or water will spew out. *TV Prank - 500 PrankPoints - First switch the TV to static, then turn it off. When the person turns on the TV, it will be static. *Fake Gunshots - 200 PrankPoints - First drill holes in the wall when a person is away. Then when they come back, they will think it's fake gunshots. *Raisin Prank - 1 PrankPoint - First grab a raisin and tell your friend it's a fly. Swat it with a CLEAN flyswatter and eat it. The Surpreme Prank The Surpreme Prank is an end-game event that involves pranksters taking over the world with their pranks. *Phase 1 is activated when you play a prank on John, the person at the previously locked Prank Store. Then go back home to see the Fake Gunshots prank. Walk into the living room to see the TV Prank. Then outside there's the dumpster prank, and finally in your room, the dry ice balloom prank. *Phase 2 is activated when you successfully make all pranks fail. The TV Prank you switch off the TV in the other room, with the Fake Gunshots, patch them with wallpaper, the dumpster prank simply close it and run, and finally the ice balloon, DO NOT POP IT. Then go in and step outside to see the sky has changed and it rains water balloons. *Phase 3 is activated when you find John. He has turned into a person with sunglasses and water balloons. He also has a toolbelt with other pranks on them. He changed the sky to his face, but zoomed in. Go to the Field to activate the final phase. *Phase 4 is activated when you go to the crop circle in the Field, and when aliens come, they pick up John. But the side effects of the pranks get worser, with water bombs raining and dry ice lightning. Raisins are now actual flies, and the TV static is now on all screens and computers. The only way to stop this is to go on the previously locked roof and find a code you insert into console command to end the game. Ending After John is taken by the aliens, the credits roll and one picture in the credits has John strapped outside the alien craft with notable changes to his body such as a pig's tail and a cow udder, and also horns and crab claws. The ending picture is the player giving up pranking to own the Prank Store John has previously owned.